Spectral imaging systems are often used to acquire spectral images of land masses in order to identify features of interest. For example, spectral images of a rain forest may be acquired to identify the presence of a particular type of vegetation in the rain forest and spectral images of a military zone may be used to identify the presence of military equipment such as airplanes and tanks in the military zone. Thus, these spectral imaging systems may be used to identify both relatively large and relatively small features of interest in a wide range of land mass types and areas. Spectral imaging systems vary in their ability to produce images for sensing such features within these diverse land masses. Hence, methods and apparatus for analyzing spectral imaging systems, e.g., to assessing their ability to produce images in which features of interest may be identified, are useful.
There is an ever present desire for imaging system improvements. Accordingly, a need remains for improved methods, systems, and computer program products to analyze spectral imaging systems.